


world domination

by kouchashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Office, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouchashi/pseuds/kouchashi
Summary: you take up overtime at the office, and thank god you aren't the only one.lucky for you, the one you're doing overtime with is a pretty funny lad who's willing to talk world domination with you.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	world domination

"EH, OIKAWA? YOU AREN'T HEADING HOME YET? IT'S GETTING LATE." you say, one hand lazily reaching up to rub the sleep away from your half-lidded eyes. glancing at the analogous clock on the wall in front of you, you figured you wouldn't get much sleep tonight. the project was due tomorrow, and you had decided to rush through the remaining work because this one client was extremely, extremely important. it could potentially give you a raise, and even better, a _promotion_.

the prospect of a promotion didn't seem too bad of an idea - although you were already comfortably settled in your cosy apartment, having a little extra cash would be relieving.

"i do wish I could head home already, (l/n). you and I are equally unlucky, having been made to work on this thing. I'm sure you'd want to head home too." he replies from his cubicle, a few metres away from yours. his cubicle was always neat and tidy in the day, but when he has to work overtime, it's always piled with coffee mugs and different reminders on different colourful post-it's.

a thought popped into your head. it was most likely a result of this laborious project.

"hey, oikawa. what do you think about world domination? i think it'd be awesome. no work, no clients. no naggy bosses, huh?" you ponder, leaning back in your chair that was backed with countless pillows. you stare up at the ceiling, grateful for the temporary relief from the tiny screen of your laptop.

"i think world domination may sound easy, but when we get down to it, it would be much more difficult. I wouldn't mind planning world domination with you though, (l/n)-chan." oikawa slurs, as he continues typing away on his laptop.

a giggle sounded in your throat as you leaned back in your chair further, murmuring loud enough for him to hear. "well, we could start with getting rid of our boss. then we could move on to government officials, and eventually the president. we could get guns from, i don't know, home depot or something, you know?" you snickered, your mouth forming a smile at the thought.

"and then we would brainwash everyone else in the world to think we're their leader or something," oikawa says, "by then, we would have already dominated the world." he finishes, a hand coming up to adjust his glasses although they were already straight. the sounds of him typing on his keyboard stopped, before he stood up to get another mug of coffee. he looks tired. deep eye bags under his brown orbs, he looked like the very definition of "young but tired old man".

"no work - that's what i call a holiday." you announce, halfway through a yawn that escaped your mouth. it was almost one in the morning, but here you were, hustling for a living.

"another mug of coffee?" he suggests, his hand going past you and grabbing your coffee mug off the table. you silently thanked him for understanding your need for coffee without actually saying anything. you murmur a quiet word of thanks, and before you knew it, your small talk of world domination with oikawa was over, and you were back to your hectic work lives.

even though talking about world domination with oikawa was something that you never thought would happen, it did. and it reminded you of your high school days, a bunch of carefree and stupid students talking about skipping school and cheating on tests. you remember putting your all into volleyball, the glory of winning, and the bittersweet feeling of graduation.

what became of it? you honestly didn't know.

"hey, why not I walk you home tonight." oikawa's voice brings you out of your reverie, his proposal making you skeptical. he placed your coffee mug back onto your desk.

"and why should I agree?" you ask, even though you couldn't imagine being walked home by the handsomest man in the office. a light blush crept up to your cheeks.

"well, it's late, and I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if I know you're walking home all alone." he says back, while heading to his cubicle.

"let's finish up this dumb project, then I'll walk you home, yeah?" he says, his voice suddenly enthusiastic.

you smiled gratefully at him, although he couldn't see it. he'd given you the boost of motivation you'd needed, though of course you wouldn't say that to his face. because walking home with this man would be undoubtedly the highlight of your day, or perhaps night.

"alright."

**Author's Note:**

> my writing commissions are officially open! if you like my writing and want a piece of work written, please do not hesitate to commission me!   
> here's the link for you to order ; https://forms.gle/hgpJ8BkurtaJX7gG6   
> thank you! :)


End file.
